Estilhaços
by Dana Norram
Summary: Você só estava por perto, mas se machucou assim mesmo. // Remus's POV // SLASH // KingsleyxRemus // ONESHOT


**Título: **Estilhaços  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Angst e Romance  
**Classificação:** Slash e NC-17  
**Casal:** Kingsley Shacklebolt e Remus Lupin  
**Sumário:** Você só estava por perto, mas se machucou assim mesmo.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH e NC-17. Ou seja dois carinhas juntos fazendo coisinhas que resultariam em bebês cor-de-rosa caso m-preg não se restringisse a uma meia dúzia de mentes afetadas por aí. Não gosta? Não leia. Tem menos de 18 anos? SUMA.

**DISCLAIMER:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu Teddy Lupin não seria órfão. Aliás, ele nem existiria.

* * *

**Estilhaços  
**por Dana Norram

A primeira coisa que me atingiu foi um frio intenso, como se a lua tivesse subido aos céus no meio do dia, encobrindo a luz do sol. Logo em seguida veio a dor, mas uma dor completamente diferente de qualquer outra que eu já experimentara em toda a minha vida. Parecia que o ar se comprimira ao meu redor, me impedindo de respirar, e que cada músculo do meu corpo tentava se mover por vontade própria e em direções contrárias. Eu achei, por alguns breves e assustadores segundos, que minhas transformações haviam atingido um novo nível e que eu me tornaria um lobo bem ali, diante daqueles olhares assustados. Por outros breves instantes eu realmente pensei que fosse morrer.

E eu não sei se foi o frio ou a dor ou mesmo o medo de partir e deixar tantos assuntos pendentes que me fez gritar, mas eu gritei como se fosse tudo o que me restasse a fazer. Gritei pelo o que pareceram horas a fio, até notar uma estável e firme presença ao meu lado, seguida pela sensação de algo gelado envolvendo os meus pulsos. A combinação de gestos fez os gritos morrerem na minha garganta como se nunca tivessem existido e então a dor se esvaiu, ao passo que as forças voltavam junto da minha própria consciência.

Havia uma luz bem acima de mim e eu estava caído no chão, pela primeira vez reparando em como ele era frio ao toque. Kingsley Shacklebolt havia se ajoelhado junto a mim, uma de suas enormes mãos nas minhas costas, preocupado, a outra com a varinha apontada para os meus pulsos, circundados por uma fina corrente de cobre. Respirando fundo, eu me voltei para encará-lo, sua expressão confusa deformando aquela face normalmente tão calma e controlada. De canto de olho reparei ainda em Lee Jordan, alguns passos afastados de nós, também com sua varinha em punho, mas parecendo muito mais aliviado agora que eu parara de gritar.

"Remus?" A voz profunda de Kingsley parecia transmitir uma espécie de paz tal como uma manta quente, e acenei com a cabeça para indicar que estava ouvindo e que, apesar do que ele acabara de presenciar, eu me sentia bem.

—**x—**

"Acho que sei como isso aconteceu."

Embora eu tivesse falado em voz baixa, quase que somente para eu escutar, Kingsley imediatamente voltou-se na minha direção, suas feições apreensivas me encarando com cautela redobrada. Ele levantou, se aproximando do sofá onde eu passara a última hora em silêncio, desde que Lee desaparatara de volta para sua casa e nos deixara sozinhos para tentarmos resolver aquela situação.

"_Sim_?" Kingsley acabou por perguntar, instantes depois, quando viu que eu voltara a ficar em silêncio. Olhei para baixo e vi a corrente de cobre que ele prendera em mim cintilar de leve, a outra ponta atada a um dos pulsos dele. Soltei um suspiro fundo antes de responder.

"O erro foi meu. Deveria ter levado certos detalhes em consideração antes de tentarmos um feitiço como aquele." Eu disse e, em seguida, acrescentei, incerto, com minhas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Como o fato de eu não ser completamente humano, por exemplo."

Kingsley mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seu olhar ia de uma ponta a outra da corrente, como se ele estivesse à procura de algo para dizer e não soubesse o que ou _como diria _caso achasse. Eu sempre tivera em mente que o fato de ser um lobisomem causava algum desconforto. Mesmo entre os membros da Ordem. Mesmo nele.

"Explique." Kingsley acabou por pedir num tom de voz tranqüilo, porém firme e decidido. Me ajeitei melhor no lugar, sentindo a corrente restringir um pouco meus movimentos, mas sequer pensei em pedir que ele a retirasse. Não antes de entender o que se passara comigo.

"Nós precisávamos de um feitiço de proteção que permitisse transmitir o _PotterWatch_ aos ouvintes apenas mediante o uso de uma senha e, para isso, todos os envolvidos — ou seja, você, Lee e eu — tínhamos de manipular a magia até chegarmos a uma determinada sintonia, com o auxílio daquela poção que Fred e George prepararam."

O auror fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça para indicar que estava acompanhando minha linha de raciocínio. Continuei depois de pausar por alguns pensativos e longos segundos.

"Ao que me parece, um dos problemas é que tenho quase certeza de que a poção não foi desenvolvida para o uso em não-humanos. Sei que nunca fui exatamente o aluno favorito de Slughorn, mas deveria ter pensado nisso."

"Não se culpe. Eu também não pensei que algo assim poderia acontecer. Tudo parecia fazer bastante sentido." Pela primeira vez, Kingsley falou uma frase inteira naquela noite e eu me vi sorrindo de leve, pois o som da voz dele me tranqüilizava. "Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, Remus."

"E eu-" Comecei, mas mordi o lábio inferior, me calando repentinamente. Uma nova idéia me ocorrera, mas eu não me sentia à vontade de proferi-la em voz alta, pois ela me assustava. Kingsley então me encarou com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas e até fez menção de falar outra vez, mas se conteve e, depois de quase um minuto inteiro apenas me fitando em silêncio, tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Bem, explique de novo. O que exatamente você sentiu?"

E eu disse. Tentei descrever, mas sempre acabava parando no meio das descrições, me sentindo incapaz de expô-las corretamente. Era a típica situação em que se colocar no lugar seria o único meio de exemplificar, mas era óbvio que aquilo não era possível.

"Mas melhorou quando eu coloquei a corrente, não é isso? Será que você vai precisar ficar com ela o tempo todo agora?" Ele perguntou, mirando a peça de metal com peculiar atenção.

Devolvi o olhar, sem saber como explicar o que na verdade eu achava que acontecera. Temendo, porém, um novo surto caso ele soltasse a parte presa a ele, acabei dizendo que, ao que parecia, era justamente a presença _dele_ que me acalmava e que a corrente só tornava a ligação mais sólida e, portanto, mais segura.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez que vi Kingsley parecer constrangido e desconfortável com alguma coisa, uma expressão que parecia totalmente fora do lugar naquela face sempre tão séria e dona de si. Ele desviou o olhar do meu e eu entendia que ele, na verdade, não sabia como lidar com uma situação como aquela. Nós sempre nos demos bastante bem, é claro, mas aquilo era completamente diferente.

Kingsley teria de abrir mão de algumas horas, talvez dias da sua liberdade para me ajudar a descobrir como reverter o feitiço e não é como se nós fôssemos os melhores amigos do mundo, com milhões de coisas em comum para compartilhar durante aquele período de convivência. E, claro, não era como se estivéssemos vivendo os nossos melhores momentos, tampouco.

Meus pensamentos se voltaram para Tonks e o bebê que estava a caminho. Pensei então em Harry e nas duras palavras que ele gritara para mim semanas antes. Pensei na minha decisão de parar de tentar fugir do inevitável, daquilo que eu mesmo não fora capaz de impedir. Pensei na guerra do lado de fora e pensei em quanta culpa eu realmente tinha nas coisas que estavam acontecendo. E eu não queria, de maneira alguma, que mais ninguém fosse atingido por minha causa.

—**x—**

Os primeiros dias foram os piores. Kingsley teve de pedir dispensa do trabalho como companhia do primeiro ministro trouxa, alegando uma enfermidade, porque, apesar dos nossos esforços em reverter a situação, o mero fato de ele se distanciar alguns metros de mim fazia o frio e a dor voltarem com até mais força do que a primeira vez.

Lee apareceu e nos trouxe alguns livros de sua casa para ajudar na pesquisa, contando que explicara o fato aos gêmeos Weasley, que pediram desculpas pela poção, dizendo que iriam rever a composição da fórmula. Durante quase uma semana a única coisa que fiz foi revirar a pequena biblioteca que Kingsley mantinha em sua casa à procura de explicações para o que acontecera e, mais importante, de uma solução. Em uma época normal nos teríamos a quem recorrer, mas, com a acirrada perseguição que incendiava o mundo bruxo, não seria prudente bater na porta do St. Mungos em busca de auxílio.

Tive a curiosa oportunidade de poder observar Kingsley naqueles dias. A corrente que ele prendera em mim nos dava apenas a liberdade necessária para podermos nos mexer sem muito desconforto. Nem dormir era algo exatamente complicado, pois eu me acomodara — ignorando cada um dos protestos dele — num sofá que Kingsley levitara a contragosto para perto de sua cama.

Fatalmente ele era sempre o primeiro a cair no sono. A sensação de impotência por estar parado, em vez de fazendo algo de útil em prol da guerra, o mantinha irritado e em estado de alerta durante todo o dia, como se estivesse pronto para recepcionar com todas as honras um comensal que entrasse pela porta. A expectativa o exauria ao passo que minhas pesquisas infrutíferas o decepcionavam. Por várias vezes eu tentei começar conversas sobre amenidades, procurando desviar o acidente de nossas cabeças. Mas, apesar de sempre muito polido em me responder, Kingsley invariavelmente dava fim às conversas instantes depois delas começarem.

Eu o observava dormir por alguns longos minutos, porém incapaz de fazer o mesmo e, o mais devagar que podia para não despertá-lo, acendia uma vela junto à cama improvisada (evitava usar magia sob aquela condição, sem saber o que ela causaria). Depois puxava algumas folhas de pergaminho, começando a rabiscar uma carta para Tonks.

Já fazia quase um mês desde a notícia da gravidez dela, seguida pela briga que me fez querer seguir Harry, Ron e Hermione, e eu não falara com Tonks desde então, me refugiando na casa de membros da Ordem enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer. Eu me sentia incrivelmente mal por estar fugindo daquele jeito, mas nem mesmo o fato de ser chamado de covarde me convencera a procurá-la.

Eu continuava a pensar que só faria mal a ela caso voltasse. Mas eu também pensava em como os olhos de Tonks ficaram úmidos quando eu balancei a cabeça e saí de casa, batendo a porta. Eu pensava, sim, na criança. E sabia, simplesmente sabia, que não poderia fazer aquilo e quão estúpido fora ao cogitar deixá-los sozinhos. Mas continuava adiando aquele encontro da mesma forma, como se a mera idéia de encará-la e admitir que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo me assustasse.

Com um tragar de ar mais fundo, risquei as frases que já havia escrito, deixando a pena de lado e amassando o pergaminho com as mãos. Minhas costas doíam devido ao tempo que passara curvado e eu procurei endireitá-las, apoiando-as contra o encosto do sofá.

Também tentei pensar em como me sentira quando tomara a decisão de fazer algo, _fazer algo de fato_, e dei corda à idéia de Lee Jordan em arranjar um modo de transmitir à comunidade bruxa o que realmente estava acontecendo na guerra. Era quase como ser jovem outra vez e estar burlando as regras da escola. E eu, a princípio, estranhara quando Kingsley pareceu animado com a idéia, se comprometendo a usar sua posição no ministério trouxa para buscar notícias do lado deles. Na verdade, nunca me passara pela cabeça que aquele tipo de ação o interessaria.

Inconscientemente meu olhar voltou-se para ele, que se mexera de leve em seu sono, a cabeça aparecendo por debaixo das cobertas, o enorme braço preso à corrente caído por cima da colcha grossa.

Kingsley sempre fora um importante aliado na luta contra Voldemort. Nunca demonstrara cansaço ou desânimo, mesmo sob a pior das circunstâncias, e me doía muito vê-lo assim, cabisbaixo, literalmente de mãos atadas. Especialmente por saber que era minha culpa. Eu o observava agora, adormecido, e não conseguia afastar a imagem dele tão mais jovem, um adolescente sério e altivo, vestido de azul e cobre, que certa vez lançara um balaço em James, ajudando a ganhar uma partida para a Corvinal. Eu me lembrava de Sirius querendo azará-lo e de eu o impedindo, alegando que não se podia ganhar sempre.

_Sirius_.

Pensar nele não era nada melhor, por isso eu não pensava. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de que não importava o quanto eu procurasse evitar, mais e mais pessoas acabavam sofrendo ou se machucando pelo mero fato de estarem perto de mim. Era como se aquela besta interna, sempre à espera da Lua Cheia para se manifestar, acabasse por montar armadilhas ao meu redor enquanto aguardava seu dia chegar.

Durante noites, de canto de olho, eu observei Kingsley dormir, em silêncio, escrevendo cartas que nunca enviaria a Tonks, pois continuava sem saber o que dizer a ela. Evitando e bloqueando cada um dos meus pensamentos sobre Sirius, pois eles me machucavam mais do que a mera idéia de tirar aquela corrente e fugir dali, sem me importar com as conseqüências.

Não sei exatamente quando desisti de escrever as cartas e de pensar em Tonks e no bebê e de fingir que não pensava em Sirius para começar a me preocupar com o que faria no dia seguinte. Quando passei a notar que Kingsley ficava vários e vários segundos perdido em me observar durante as tardes e que desviava os olhos quando percebia que fora descoberto. Não sei quando percebi que eu continuava a insistir nas conversas apenas porque queria ouvi-lo falar. Porque a voz dele me dava segurança, uma idéia estranha, de que tudo acabaria se ajeitando.

Não sei quando me passou pela cabeça que eu não podia mais pedir aquilo dele, não sem que ele reclamasse, me xingasse ou ao menos exigisse algo em troca, mas eu trouxe o assunto à tona mesmo assim. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo dizer para eu _"deixar de bobagens"_ e parecer outra vez constrangido, antes de me pedir para passar o sal durante o jantar. Eu não percebi na hora, mas estava, obviamente, muito ocupado em olhar apenas pelo mal que eu causava, sem pensar que poderia haver um possível lado positivo para aquela situação toda.

Nunca pensei em como ele provavelmente era sozinho. Em todos aqueles anos numa profissão que exigia tanto e deixava tão pouco espaço para viver. Em como talvez houvesse um lado dele estranhamente satisfeito em ter uma companhia, mesmo que forçada. Nunca havia pensado nisso até o fim de tarde em que ele, hesitante, ergueu sua mão livre, segurando meu queixo com um pouco de força para logo em seguida prender a respiração e então desistir do que quer que tivesse em mente, como se achasse que não valia a pena arriscar.

—**x—**

Naquela noite ele também não conseguiu dormir, o corpo tenso sob as cobertas, a respiração pesada e inquieta. Eu não me dera ao trabalho de acender uma vela, pois não havia o que dizer nas cartas para Tonks além de um _'sinto muito'_. E eu não podia resolver aquele assunto, pelo menos não agora. E não adiantava pensar em Sirius. Não havia porque pensar em coisa alguma.

Ainda assim, eu pensava. Pensava em por que ficara tão suscetível àquele incidente. Porque era _eu_ quem sentia os efeitos do feitiço e da poção e não Kingsley. Porque fui _eu_ o atingido e não o jovem Lee, por exemplo, que fizera parte do círculo assim com nós. E a resposta, que já fora tão óbvia antes, quando tudo começara, voltou com tudo, mas eu me recusara a pensar nela... porque para ela simplesmente não havia _solução_. Entretanto, era como se eu devesse compartilhá-la agora. Talvez porque eu precisasse exibi-la para ter certeza que ela fazia algum sentido. Talvez porque eu torcesse para que ela não soasse tão absurda assim.

"As nossas relações," Eu disse para o escuro, mas ouvi o leve titilar da corrente do outro lado, mostrando que Kingsley se mexera para me ouvir. "Interferem no modo como nós nos sentimos. Afetam a forma que a energia que nos cerca se manifesta. É como se fôssemos rodeados por um grande círculo que ganha cortes cada vez que sofremos um revés muito profundo. Uma hora as cicatrizes se encontram e, então, rompem a esfera." Continuei, desta vez escutando o farfalhar de tecidos, indicando que ele se mexia na cama. "Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu percebi que havia mais uma coisa errada, mas não pude explicar na hora. Minha magia esteve instável esse tempo todo. Aconteceram coisas demais e ela não conseguiu suportar mais uma mudança. E você foi o ponto de apoio que ela encontrou para não se destruir..."

"Seja lá o que provocou isso," A voz de Kingsley parecia que cortava o ar, firme, forte e profunda. Me encolhi no sofá, abraçando as pernas e puxando a corrente ao mesmo tempo. "Não acho que seja sua culpa, Remus. Os relacionamentos nos afetam e por nos afetarem afetam outras pessoas. É um círculo vicioso onde a culpa não é de ninguém."

Sorri para o nada, o rosto dele estava oculto nas sombras, balançando a cabeça de leve. Desta vez percebi que ele se levantara e que, com alguns poucos passos, alcançara o sofá que me servia de cama. Afastei o corpo sem pensar duas vezes, abrindo espaço para que ele pudesse se acomodar ao meu lado. Quando o fez, Kingsley ergueu a cabeça, sua silhueta desenhada pelo luar que entrava pelas frestas da janela.

"A culpa tem de ser de alguém." Eu disse, novamente, mais para mim do que para ele.

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do móvel com um suspiro pesado. "Mas não é sua."

"Eu preciso consertar tantas coisas." Desabafei, meu queixo apoiado contra os joelhos. Pensei em Sirius. E em Tonks e no bebê. Em Harry. Na guerra. "Tantas coisas."

Notei Kingsley se mexer ao meu lado, o que foi seguido pela sensação do espaço diminuindo entre nós e de um braço pesado e ligeiramente possessivo sendo passado por cima dos meus ombros, me puxando na direção dele. Engoli em seco, as minhas palavras, as frases e os óbvios protestos se desfazendo no ar antes de poderem ser transformados em sons.

"Talvez você até precise." Ele disse e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Senti a respiração pesada pairar entre nós, o hálito quente me provocando arrepios involuntários. "Mas não hoje.", ele acrescentou antes segurar meu queixo, como fizera mais cedo naquele dia, e me beijar com força.

—**x—**

Foi como ser envolvido por uma manta enorme e quente no mais frio dia do mais rigoroso inverno. A sensação de que eu estava protegido de todos os males do mundo, de tudo que pudesse por ventura me machucar. Ainda assim minha primeira reação foi tentar empurrá-lo, imagens e faces perfurando minha mente, me acusando de estar indo longe demais. Mas Kingsley resistiu, apertando meu corpo entre seus braços, o beijo ficando mais profundo e mais intenso.

Quando nos separamos para poder respirar, eu segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos, a corrente de cobre que envolvia meus pulsos sacudindo no curto espaço que nos separava. Seus olhos, negros e quase sempre tão tranqüilos, irradiavam um brilho totalmente diferente do que eu já vira neles antes, e foi aquele brilho que fez o ar começar a me faltar. Kingsley mordeu seu lábio inferior diante do meu ato de observá-lo e desceu as mãos para meu peito, tentando abrir os botões da camisa que eu vestia.

"Kingsley-" Eu ofeguei ao sentir suas mãos traçarem um caminho sinuoso sobre a minha pele descoberta, parando em um mamilo que ele apertou entre os dedos com força. O toque repentino, quase agressivo, me fez fechar os olhos, por conseqüência diminuindo a pressão com a qual eu segurava seu rosto. Ele se aproveitou da minha distração para puxar a corrente e me empurrar contra o sofá, seu corpo maior e mais pesado me pressionando sobre a superfície acidentada e macia.

Virado de barriga para baixo, as mãos presas nas costas e o rosto voltado para fora, eu gemi ao sentir Kingsley beijar minha nuca, meus ruídos abafados pelas almofadas, enquanto ele procurava deslizar a camisa já aberta pelos meus ombros, me fazendo erguer rapidamente o corpo para ajudá-lo no processo.

Embora não fizesse idéia de _por que_ ele estar fazendo aquilo, eu não parava de pensar em como era boa a sensação do corpo quente sobre o meu em contraste à frieza das correntes que envolviam meus pulsos. E, por mais que tentar dar um fim naquilo parecesse o mais sensato a se fazer, eu não conseguia encontrar forças para erguer a voz e mandá-lo parar. Ele, que me observara durante todos aqueles dias e apenas agora parecera encontrar coragem de se aproximar assim. E talvez fosse exatamente por isso que não o impedi quando suas mãos terminaram de remover minha camisa e se voltaram para as calças do meu pijama, puxando-as para baixo.

Eu queria entender por que das mãos extremamente cuidadosas que acariciaram cada centímetro do meu corpo, me fazendo erguer o quadril de leve. Queria entender a respiração pesada contra o meu pescoço quando Kingsley voltou a beijar a pele sensível, seus lábios seguindo a linha da minha coluna até alcançar a cintura, que ele apertou de leve antes de voltar a descer. Suas mãos então separaram minhas pernas e as últimas forças que eu tinha se extinguiram no mesmo instante em que ele, usando a língua e os dedos, me tocou, começando a me preparar. Estiquei os braços para frente, mantendo-os unidos, a corrente passando por cima do meu ombro até cair de lado, junto à mão que Kingsley mantinha em minha cintura.

Os sons do que ele fazia, somados à minha respiração ofegante, foram os únicos ruídos no quarto por um minuto inteiro, até que senti ele soltar uma das mãos que tinha sobre mim, seguido pelo barulho de tecido sendo aberto e puxado, quando Kingsley abaixou as próprias calças e começou a se tocar.

Àquela altura eu já não era mais capaz de articular nenhum pensamento coerente, quanto mais a mera idéia de sugerir que ainda havia tempo de pararmos com aquilo. Arregalei meus olhos quando ele introduziu um dedo e depois outro, nunca deixando de usar a língua para facilitar a penetração, minhas pernas agora se sustentando no lugar por mera inércia.

Em algum momento, em meio aos murmúrios abafados e às minhas tentativas vãs de parar de tremer, meu rosto suado e quente pressionado contra o encosto do sofá, eu engoli em seco ao perceber Kingsley retirar os dedos, para em seguida me segurar com firmeza, me mantendo parado no lugar. Os meros segundos que se passaram enquanto ele parecia hesitar e eu procurava continuar respirando terminaram quando eu arquejei ao senti-lo forçar a entrada, a dor me fazendo fechar os olhos e as mãos em punho ao mesmo tempo.

Kingsley, pela primeira vez, deixou escapar um gemido, alto e curto. Ouvir aquilo estranhamente fez com que a dor que me atingia diminuísse um pouco, embora não desaparecesse por completo. A mesma dor que foi cada vez mais deixada de lado enquanto ele começava a se mexer, os primeiros gestos curtos e incertos, depois mais firmes, rápidos e profundos. Eu fechava e abria os olhos, a respiração se alterando a cada nova investida. Voltei o rosto para ele mais de uma vez, porém, não consegui encará-lo, pois Kingsley jogara sua cabeça para trás, imerso e perdido no próprio prazer.

E eu já estava me perguntando em quem Kingsley estava de fato _pensando_ enquanto me tomava quando senti suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas, arranjando espaço em sua mente dominada pelas sensações para me acariciar. Ele então me segurou pelos ombros, me puxando de encontro a ele, aprofundando cada um dos movimentos. Me sentindo muito próximo de perder o pouco controle que ainda possuía, eu tentei usar as mãos para me tocar, mas a corrente restringia meus movimentos e eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo sem perder o pouco equilíbrio que me restava.

Percebendo a minha frustração, Kingsley levou uma das mãos até a minha virilha, me tocando com a mesma intensidade com que ele aprofundava as investidas, agora não mais se preocupando em conter os próprios gemidos. E toda vez que eu tinha certeza de que era o fim, de que nem ele e nem eu agüentaríamos um segundo mais, ele me apertava entre seus dedos com força, parando de se mexer por alguns instantes, apenas para voltar a se movimentar com uma intensidade diferente da que usara antes.

Chamei o nome dele e Kingsley se abaixou para beijar o canto dos meus lábios e eu virei o rosto na direção dele, lhe dando acesso para poder enfiar a língua na minha boca, abafando os sons que ambos fazíamos. E eu ainda podia sentir o gosto dele queimar o meu paladar quando Kingsley deu um último e vigoroso empurrão, me fazendo estremecer e acabar antes que ele caísse por cima de mim, sem forças, o tecido da blusa que ainda vestia grudando no suor das minhas costas.

Kingsley então deu outro beijo nos meus lábios, desta vez fechados e me ajudou a levantar, me conduzindo para sua própria cama, apenas alguns passos dali. Não falamos nada, sequer nos encaramos, mas eu consegui adormecer tranqüilo, escutando o som do coração dele batendo próximo ao meu ouvido quando mais uma vez me vi envolto por seus braços.

—**x—**

Eu já sabia o que faria no momento em que acordei, intimamente lamentando deixar o calor do abraço de Kingsley e me dirigir até a bagunça que era o sofá que me servira de leito nos últimos dias.

Até que poderia ter dado certo, eu pensei. Poderia, se não fosse por minha causa. Mas eu não podia privá-lo de ser feliz por completo com alguém que pudesse lhe proporcionar tal felicidade, onde quer que essa pessoa estivesse. Admito, sequer _pensei_ na opinião dele. Não quis mais saber o que se passara em sua mente e quais foram as razões que o levaram a dar aquele primeiro passo na última noite. Não quis saber porque imaginei que aquilo talvez me fizesse desistir do que eu decidira a tanto custo.

Ele não pareceu surpreso quando eu pedi que me acompanhasse até a casa de Tonks. Na verdade, ele parecia até entender. Não fez objeções, apenas perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem o bastante para sair. Eu pensei em negar e dizer-lhe a verdade. Dizer que eu não tinha certeza e que não sabia se queria mesmo ir embora, mas me contive e, usando uma vassoura para evitar eventuais problemas com aparatação, nós deixamos a casa depois do almoço.

O caminho foi percorrido em desconfortável silêncio e, durante todo o tempo, eu tentei não pensar no que me aguardava. A perspectiva de teria de encarar o que hoje eu via como um engano, mas que uma vez já me parecera certo. Era como estar diante da irrefutável prova de que todas as minhas escolhas foram equivocadas e que, talvez, o fato de estar indo embora agora também não passava de um erro. Um erro que eu não teria a oportunidade de corrigir, caso continuasse em frente.

—**x—**

Apertei com força a carta que terminara aquela manhã em uma das mãos, sentindo o papel frágil prestes a se desfazer entre meus dedos. Respirei fundo, tentando diminuir o aperto, mas o fato é que eu tinha de me segurar em alguma coisa. E imaginei o pergaminho amassado, a tinta borrando até se tornar um rabisco ilegível.

Não que Tonks fosse lê-la. Não que naquela carta houvesse algo que eu não fosse capaz de dizer em voz alta, mas eu sabia que o ato de terminá-la já tinha sido um grande passo. Agora, só faltava eu me voltar para Kingsley e dizer que sim, era aquilo que eu queria e que sim, desta vez eu tinha certeza de que daria certo.

Ele não tentou tocar em mim mais do que o necessário. Não houve beijos ou mesmo fraternos abraços de despedida depois de pararmos em frente a velha casa dos Tonks. Kingsley não me apressou. Deixou que eu olhasse por sobre os muros baixos, para o portão de madeira. Me perguntei qual seria o próximo passo, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida quando escutei o som da porta se abrindo e o semblante de Tonks espiar pela fresta, a varinha em punho e a barriga parecendo um pouco maior por debaixo das vestes.

Abri a boca, parado, repentinamente preso no lugar como se meus pés fossem feitos de chumbo. Senti uma mão firme em meu ombro e vi Kingsley me lançar um olhar tranqüilizador antes de murmurar um feitiço em voz baixa que removeu a corrente de cobre, liberando meus pulsos. Tonks, do outro lado do muro, não pareceu perceber o gesto fugaz do outro auror e continuou a caminhar, os passos curtos, na minha direção.

Fui tomado por um instante de pânico conforme me distanciava de Kingsley e caminhava até a ela, esperando que frio e a dor me atingissem com violência a qualquer minuto, novamente me privando do ar.

Mas nada disso veio. Nada que me fizesse cair no chão gritando pela minha vida.

Não. Quando os braços de Tonks envolveram meu pescoço, seu corpo pequeno e soluçante pendendo de encontro ao meu, tudo que eu senti foi um imenso vazio. O vazio das possibilidades prontamente ignoradas a favor de algo maior. O vazio da decisão que eu levara tempo demais para tomar.

Escutei os passos pesados de Kingsley se afastando atrás de nós até desaparecem por completo quando ele desaparatou. Não fiquei surpreso ao ver que dera certo e que agora não precisávamos mais ficar juntos. Eu sabia que voltar para cá me devolveria a estabilidade. Talvez não pela alegria, mas pela paz de espírito.

Ouvi Tonks dizer alguma coisa perdida e abafada em meio às suas lágrimas de alívio. E senti inveja dela por conseguir se expressar daquela forma, sem correntes que a sufocassem. Me perguntei se Kingsley me perdoaria um dia por não ter sequer tentado, da mesma forma que Tonks me perdoava agora.

Eu não sabia como as coisas ficariam dali para frente. Que rumos a guerra tomaria e que outras novas oportunidades surgiriam em meu caminho. Não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia fazer para reparar os erros que cometera. Só sabia que não podia me deixar levar novamente, me agarrando a resquícios de felicidade como se fosse realmente capaz de fazê-los durarem para sempre.

A longo prazo parecia apenas que a alegria dava lugar à sensação de que todo esforço simplesmente não valia a pena. A responsabilidade que caía em nossos colos, nos fazendo encarar o peso de uma decisão impensada, era sempre maior e mais dura. Eu só sabia que precisava evitar que problemas aparentemente pequenos e inofensivos evoluíssem, ganhando proporções enormes. Fazer o possível para que outras pessoas não fossem atingidas apenas pelo mero fato de estarem por perto.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 29/05/08 como resposta a este desafio (community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 374231. html — para ver tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade **Potter Slash Fanfics** do Live Journal.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sou Sirius/Remus até a morte, mas admito ter uma queda DESTE tamanho por Kingsley/Remus. Aliás, por Kingsley/Mundo. Mas os dois são meu desejo de grávida porque quase não existem fics deles e bem, eu sempre quis escrever uma. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Aviso:** Olhe eu aqui cumprindo minha promessa. Mais uma fic nova, pessoas! Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou em "I do", postada na última sexta-feira. Semana que vem tem mais! /o/

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **A **Calíope Amphora**, por ser uma beta tão coração e por ter me escrito duas fics de aniversário (todas com o Kinsgley \o/) sensacionais (se você ainda não leu 'Incubus', dê uma olhada nos meus favoritos!). Thanks again, dear! :)


End file.
